Trying It Again
December 02, 2011, 3:09 PM Back To 2011 Logs Vortex Makeshift (Cubicron) --- Vortex has been in Cubicron for a few short joors. He's looking for Makeshift, or rather he's meant to be looking for Makeshift. So far, he's terrorised a lone empty, shot at a turbofox, and chased a mech who looked at him in an odd way. He's also scared up a little intel on where Makeshift might be, and is roaming the general area in hope. A flier in Cubicron is pretty rare- a heliformer dropping his name is even rarer. Ensuring that his current disguise is nondescript enough to not be recognized by any passers by, Makeshift slips out of an alley as Vortex passes, easily falling into step next to the other mech. "I heard you were looking for me." He says quietly, his vocalizer modulated to a scratchy, staticky tone that fits right in with the general state of disrepair he looks to be in. Vortex continues walking, expecting Makeshift to keep up with him. "The powers that be were impressed with your performance," he says. "They request an encore." Makeshift keeps pace with Vortex, his optics dimming as he considers. "It'll be pricy. They've increased security in Iacon, but they have a nice little construction site... He's been there. The one from last time, that is." "Cost won't be a problem," Vortex says. "What was he doing there? And were the others with him?" Makeshift shrugs, looking around them with boredom. "Not sure why he was there. Couldn't get close enough to figure it out. I don't know what the others look like, so I couldn't tell you if they were there." "/Could/ you get close enough?" Vortex asks. It's a shame Makeshift doesn't have any extra information on the others, but perhaps he might have other interesting observations to make. "Did you recognise anyone he was with?" Makeshift scoffs at the first question, almost as if he can't believe Vortex was asking. "Of course I can, I just didn't have a reason to. The Autobots' medic was there, as well as their engineers and a neutral medic. There were others, of course, but not generally near him." "Which neutral?" Vortex says. Makeshift's confidence in his own abilities would be slightly concerning if Vortex hadn't already see what the mech could do. Makeshift shrugs again. "Femme, gray, seen her around here a few times before. She hasn't been back for a while." Vortex nods. "If you see her again, I want to know," he says. "Even better if you can pick her up along with the little red and white medic. But he's the priority. Cost is no object." "It'll be extra, but I will if I can without losing the red and white one." Makeshift says dismissively, pulling a datapad out of his subspace. He types something out on it before offering it to Vortex. "My price. Pass that along to your bosses." Vortex glances at the datapad and nods; it's steep, but Starscream will just have to pay. "How soon can you do it?" he says. Makeshift chuckles. "As soon as he and I are both at the construction site. It won't take long. He's a trusting little thing." "Still?" Vortex is surprised. "Would have thought we beat that out of him. Eh, there's still time. Let me know details for pickup," he adds. Makeshift nods. "Of course. I'll comm you once I have my hands on him, and you can meet us outside the refugee camp. The Bots will probably go swarming as soon as he's missing and I don't want to be anywhere near that slag pit." Vortex nods again. "Agreed," he says. They've talked long enough, he thinks, any longer and they could attract unwanted attention. He glances briefly at Makeshift, taking in his temporary appearance. "Good hunting," he says, and changes direction, aiming for one of the routes out of Cubicron. Makeshift doesn't even glance at Vortex as the other mech leaves, instead walking down the road for a few more breems before ducking into another alley. He has an abduction to plan, and he needs to get started. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Vortex's Logs Category:Gestalt Genesis TP